


New neighbors

by bellafarella



Series: SC Prompts [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baseball, Boys In Love, Future Fic, Husbands, If i got anything wrong PLEASE tell me!, Love, M/M, Neighbors, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Trans Female Character, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Anonymous said: for prompts: Patrick hosting a baseball night in their new house with their new neighbors.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: SC Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	New neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday! Thanks for the prompt anon, its short and sweet. I hope you like it! 💖

It's finally baseball season and Patrick couldn't be happier. That, and he and his husband moved into their new home. Everything is in their rightful spot according to David and it was finally okay to invite the neighbors over. They don't live too close to the other houses, thankfully there is enough space between each house for more privacy but Patrick really wanted to get to know their neighbors so David agreed to invite them all over to watch baseball, which of course was Patrick's choice. 

They invited over the couple who lives in the house on the right (Josh and Jordan), the couple in the house on the left (Kendall and Frank), and the couple who live in the farm across the street (Ian and Leslie). Apparently all down to spend the evening at David and Patrick's, watching baseball, talking, eating pizza and drinking wine or beer.

They met each of these couples in the couple weeks leading up to tonight, each couple having come by to welcome them to the neighborhood soon after they had moved in. They all seem like great people and Patrick was hoping they could make some more friends especially since David's family moved away and the only person they really consider a friend is Stevie. 

They also invited Stevie, or really, she invited herself. She shows up before anyone else with a bottle of wine that they open right away, pouring themselves a glass each. Patrick taking a beer from the fridge. 

The bell rings so Patrick goes to answer, welcoming Josh and Jordan inside. "Hey, guys," He greets them.

David comes out to greet them, introducing them to Stevie and offering them a drink - they both take a beer. 

Ian and Leslie arrive shortly after at the same time as Kendall and Frank. After all introductions were made (mainly for Stevie), their neighbors get the tour of the house before Patrick corrals everyone into the living room for the baseball game.

They find out more about their neighbors - Josh and Jordan are around David's age, they've been married ten years and met through Josh's sister who works with Jordan. They don't have kids and don't want any, much like David and Patrick. They learn of Kendall's transition and how Frank has been her rock throughout. They've been married for almost twelve years and had another ceremony about three years ago after Kendall got her new name on all her cards (driving license, bank cards, Medicare card) and wanting to have her name on their marriage license and not her dead name. Ian and Leslie are in their late fifties, their three kids are all moved out and either in college or living in a new city. 

The evening passes by so quickly, David having more fun than he expected to. He likes his neighbors, they're all very kind and he can definitely see them doing this or something like this again soon. 

"So?" Patrick asks him after everyone left and it's just the two of them cleaning up. 

"Hmm?" David hums, looking up from where he's tossing the empty beer cans into the recycling bin. 

"That was fun right? I had a great time," Patrick says, coming to stand in front of David.

David smiles at him, putting down what he was doing in favor of wrapping his arms around his husband's shoulders. Patrick instantly places his hands on David's waist looking up into his eyes. "That was a great night, you were right. It was good to get to know our neighbors and now we have three new couple friends," David tells him, Patrick smirking before grinning at him. "Though, my favorites were Kendall and Frank, they're just so -"

"Happy?" Patrick finishes.

"Yeah," David says, a small smile on his lips. 

"Let's finish cleaning tomorrow. Right now, I want to show my husband how much I appreciate him for indulging me in this evening," Patrick says before kissing David on the lips softly. 

He pulls away, taking David's hand in his and leads him towards their bedroom. David lets himself be led, not able to think of anything to say as all thoughts immediately rush to what his husband will do to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
